


The Best Kind of Surprise

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But also mild NSFW, F/F, Fluff, I had to make a new tag for this, Mild as fuck, NSFW, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Iruma gets Jasper a gift. What could the gift be? Jasper is eager to find out.





	The Best Kind of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This will single-handedly be the weirdest thing I will ever write. Not even Salmaeda can compare. Anyway, as usual, I hope you all enjoy. You can blame my good friend for this one. Comments are always appreciated!

"What the hell is it, Miu?!"   
  
"Come on, you have to wait one more day!"   
  
This conversation had been doing on for the past two days. Ever since Iruma had let it slip that she had a special surprise planned for Christmas, Jasper has been  _demanding_ that Iruma tell her. Of course, Iruma tells her she has to wait. Jasper huffs angrily and storms away, but Iruma insists it'll be worth it again and again. So Jasper eagerly(and angrily) waits for the day. 

Now, it was Christmas day. Finally. After Jasper was out and about for a bit, she came home, eager to see what this "surprise" was. It must be damn good if Iruma was this excited. 

"Miu?!" Jasper called out, walking around the house to look for her. "Miu?!" She looked around every room, getting more and more angry as she couldn't find her. Eventually, she practically broke down the door. She looked around wildly before practically gasping at the sight before her. 

Iruma was laying on top of the bed, wearing no clothing but thigh high socks. There were red ribbons tied around her body so that it covered up her breasts and lower region. But other than that, she wasn't wearing anything. 

"Finally, you're back!" Iruma smirked, staying on the bed. "I've been here for fucking forever. But whatever. Here's your surprise, babe!" 

Jasper smirked. She didn't expect this at all. But hot  _damn_ was it amazing. "Oh my god. This was definitely worth the wait." 

Iruma grinned and winked at Jasper. "Merry Christmas...~ The only gift you need is me!"   
  
"I guess you're right." She smirked and walked up to Iruma, climbing on top of the other as they shared a nice kiss. They had a pretty fun Christmas, and Jasper had the best surprise she could ask for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one was so short! But I still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
